User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Name Changes Why exactly do you think it's unnecessary? Can you elaborate, please? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 15:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Why do you feel it is necessary to move the pages that suit the characters as they are portrayed? This is not wikipedia, Star Trek Wiki or the Frasier Wiki. Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock are exactly how they appear on television to the family. Peter is not an uber-geek to care that Dr. McCoy's first name is Leonard. You went as far to move the Mr. Spock page and then went in to add a bumper to the Spock name back to Mr. Spock. I'll admit that I could have been a little more lenient with the Frasier pages but I was on a roll. It's a pain in my ass when you move stuff as I'm NOT one of those that leaves useless redirects behind, only the redirects that will be commonly used. A page move means I go though and move every page that links to the old name. --Buckimion 16:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever you think is best... -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::But you make good points nonetheless. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::ehh, I'm just grumpy lately. How about a compromise...you can move the Frasier pages back but leave the Star Trek ones for the time being. (At least until they show Captain/Ambassador Spock.) --Buckimion 09:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks, but Frasier's page has been blocked anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:59, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Unlocked. --Buckimion 12:54, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I hope you know this includes Dr. Gregory House--Jack's Posse Fic 14:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ??? To what are you referring? --Buckimion 14:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Moving the Frasier pages has the same argument as moving Dr. Gregory House's page to the simple Gregory House, and thus since the Cranes have been allowed to be moved, so should Dr. House, and Doc Brown (Dr. Emmett Brown to Emmett Brown--Jack's Posse Fic 14:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It's a matter of perspective. Dr. House is known for his medical work and not on a personal level just as Dr. McCoy usually is and Marty only refers to "Doc" or Dr. Brown, not Emmett. The Frasier cast hold doctorates but are not always referred to their official title of "Dr." The point being is how are the cast are commonly known, rather than any "official" names. And I meant for Possible to be the one to move the page after I cut him off last time. --Buckimion 14:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh... well I did it for him... btw, does DVR remove censorship?--Jack's Posse Fic 14:37, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't use a real DVR, but a capture card in my computer. Broadcast episodes are still censored, although I'll make allowances on quotes if the intended word is pretty obvious. --Buckimion 14:40, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I just rewatched it on my DVR. When I watched it on DVR last night, for some reason I thought it was uncensored--Jack's Posse Fic 14:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) All channels are censored but for HBO, SHOWTIME, and starz has to pay cause its uncensored. they dont allow fuck and shit on tvBrady Dennis 15:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) P&B Did you notice that there are no details on Phineas & Barnaby's appearances on their page? I need you to add it, because I'm drawing blanks, sorry. Just thought I'd let you know--Jack's Posse Fic 16:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Dirk Bandit He broadcasted the Gobraun highlights. Mind makin the article for me? ??? Episode? --Buckimion 04:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Forget it. You mean Little Johnny Gobraun. Dirk Bandit isn't listed on IMDB or wikipedia. With no record, we don't make pages for 3rd rate voice actors. --Buckimion 04:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Edit again: Jeff Bennett is credited as that voice. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0071818/ --Buckimion 04:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Dirk Bandit is the name of the reporter who presents the highlights, not a VA. Check to see if hes Quahog 5 Peter's Progress I hope you understand why I'm putting "Peter's Progress" as a non-appearance for Stewie, Lois, Chris, and Meg. The ancestors/past lives only resemble them, but aren't actually them--Jack's Posse Fic 18:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I told you previously that I'm not removing Peter's Progress from the appearances as it is the character design. --Buckimion 18:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ratings has family guy been rated TV-MA before.Brady Dennis 01:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I don't keep track of that stat. --Buckimion 01:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) which episode but most it says TV-14.Brady Dennis 01:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Happy Anniversary! Happy two year anniversary on joining Family Guy wiki!--Jack's Posse Fic 15:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Note I am a little angry that you deleted a blog that was meant to expose awareness about something new relating to Family Guy that is happening, and not intended it for spam purposes. Still you must have had your reasons. -Adv193 21:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikia has directed me to remove all "advertisements" for your rival wiki posted on this one and any other wikis I administrate. Go peddle your papers elsewhere. --Buckimion 21:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I guess they have a sorness for rivals, and like to not mention it. That said I it was only intended that with good intentions since I also am loyal to any wiki regardless if it is a separate wiki farm and mean no intended harm to Wikia since I also work on different parts beside this. Also I should note your last sentence was a little rude and despite how I feel I always follow the code of conduct. If you please not sound as harsh to me the next time then that would be an improvement. -Adv193 21:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC)